The Simpsons: Bart as Lisa
by Slake Jericho
Summary: When Lisa gets injured and can't turn up for school, it's up to Bart to try and help her out.


**The Simpsons.**

The camera moves towards Springfield Elementary School as Bart is in detention, writing 'I will not perform surgery on Principal Skinner'. The bell rings to end the school day as Bart runs out of the school, and jumps out on his skateboard, hitting Barney in a pile of leaves. At the Nuclear Power Plant, Homer was carefully grabbing a nuclear rod, when a horn was heard to end the day. Homer pulled off his mask and was about to walk away when the rod landed on his back. Lenny and Carl were about to place another number on 'Days without accident' when the ladder fell over. Marge and Maggie were in a store as Maggie was bought. The entire class were playing music, but Lisa started playing music on her own on the saxophone. She was signalled to leave as she walked to the door, still playing. Homer was driving back to his house, and felt something weird on his back. He grabbed the rod and threw it away as Bart was skating down the street. Marge and Maggie drove past, as they beeped the horn. Homer parked the car as Bart jumped off of it. Homer was about to walk out when Lisa came out of nowhere on her bike, barely avoiding Homer as he shouted D'Oh. He thought that it was safe to go, as he started walking, but Marge accidentally drove into him and smashed him through the garage door. They all sat on the couch, when a bunch of Men In Black appeared, holding guns at them. Maggie hissed as she turned into an alien and ran away.

 **Created by Matt Groening**

 **Developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon**

At The Simpsons' house, Bart and Lisa were watching The Itchy ad Scratchy show. The episode was called 'To Kill Or Not To Kill'. Scratchy were peacefully walking down the street. Suddenly, Itchy jumped out of the bushes holding an axe. Scratchy pleaded for mercy, as Itchy stopped. Scratchy smiled when Itchy sliced his stomach, causing all of his organs to fall out. Itchy grabbed a tube and placed it in Scratchy's stomach into his head. He turned the tube on as it sucked the organs into Scratchy's mouth. As Scratchy swallowed, the organs went back into his stomach as the cycle continued. Bart and Lisa started laughing. Suddenly, Marge turned off the TV.

"It's a wonderful day!" Marge said. "Don't waste it watching gory cartoons!"

"Aw..." Bart and Lisa groaned.

Bart and Lisa were outside, wondering what to do.

"This sucks!" Bart said. "There's nothing to do!"

"You know, Bart, we could use our heads to make games!" Lisa explained.

"Cool!" Bart said, headbutting her. "No, it didn't work!"

Bart started laughing.

"Alright, how about dares?" Lisa asked, smiling. "I dare you to steal The Flanders' Bible as they watch!"

"Pfft, big deal!" Bart said, jumping over the fence.

He ran over to The Flanders' house and jumped through a window as they were reading the Bible.

"Yoink!" Bart shouted, grabbing it out of Ned's hands before running.

He ran over to Lisa, throwing the Bible over his head back into The Flanders' yard.

"My turn!" Bart laughed. "I dare you to..."

Homer was driving to the Nuclear Power Plant, when Lisa shouted through a megaphone.

"Everyone, Homer J Simpson is a millionaire and is handing out free money!" Lisa shouted.

Everyone surrounded Homer as he narrowed his eyes.

"Not on my watch!" he shouted, driving through everyone and holding money. "SO LONG, SUCKERS!"

"I did it," Lisa said. "And it killed several people!"

"Alright, penalty time!" Bart said.

"What? Not fair!" Lisa shouted.

"Yes it is!" Bart said. "You signed the contract! Now, I dare you to climb over the stairs!"

"I double dare you to do it with me!" Lisa interrupted.

"Fine," Bart said. "Let's see who can do it longest without chickening out!"

Bart and Lisa climbed the stairs as they climbed over onto the ledge. They stood still, scared to move.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Lisa said. "You win!"

She started to climb over the stairs when Bart grabbed her leg.

"Ha ha, scaredy cat!" Bart laughed.

"Bart, get off!" Lisa shouted, trying to kick him.

Bart accidentally pulled Lisa, causing her to fall off of the stairs to the floor. she fell unconscious as Bart ran down.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!" Bart shouted. "If I was Homer, what would I do?"

Homer walked into the room and noticed Lisa.

"Get up!" Homer said, clapping his hands. "Geeeeeeet uuuuuup! Getupgetupgetup! Meh, I'll get your mother."

"Okay, what would I do?" asked Bart.

He ran over to the phone and called for an ambulance. At the hospital, Lisa was on a bed with bandages.

"I'm afraid that your sister has broken her neck," Dr Hibbert explained.

"This is terrible!" Lisa said. "I've got a big test tomorrow, what do I do?"

Bart felt bad for his sister as he stood up.

"I'll take over for you!" Bart said.

"Uh..." Lisa said, knowing that Bart was dumb. "Fine...but why?"

"Well, since I'm the only one that came here, I might as well!" Bart said.

"You never told anyone that I was injured..." Lisa said.

"Exactly!" Bart said. "I'll pretend that I'm you!"

He grabbed Lisa's clothes.

"Bart?" Lisa asked. "What are you doing?"

Bart walked into a bathroom and walked out. He was wearing Lisa's red dress and shoes, and his hear was spiked out.

"Well, I admit it's a clever idea," Lisa admitted. "But your voice will give it away!"

"Don't worry!" Bart said. "I've got a good impression of you!"

He cleared his throat.

"Bart is the coolest kid in school!" Bart said, sounding exactly like Lisa.

Lisa glared at him.

"Never mind, I'll just say I can't come in..." Lisa said.

"Too late!" Bart laughed, running out.

As he walked into school, Milhouse walked up to him.

"Hey, Lisa!" Milhouse said, smiling. "Want to sit with me at lunch?"

"That can't be so bad!" Bart thought, before speaking. "Sure!"

"Oh right!" Milhouse shouted, leaning forward for a kiss.

Bart avoided Milhouse before slapping him.

"I've always wanted to slap someone!" Bart thought. "Especially Milhouse!"

He slapped him again, laughing. He realised that he was going out of character so he stopped and walked inside like nothing happened. Milhouse was left on the ground with his cheeks lit up red. Bart walked into class and took a seat.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Bart thought. "Normally I'm in Mrs CrapApple's class!"

"As you all know, we have a very important test today," Mrs Hoover said. "So don't fail, or it could ruin your entire life!"

"Oh jeez, I can't fail this test!" Bart thought. "Concentrate! Concentraaaate!"

Bart didn't realise that what he thought was said out loud. Bart looked around nervously.

"Yeah, concentrate, everyone!" Bart laughed. "Concentrate for good ol' Lisa Simpson! Whoopie dee, I'm smart!"

Meanwhile, Lisa was at the hospital.

"Well, it's not that bad!" Lisa said. "I mean, Bart's doing this for me! That's what brothers are for, right?"

Dr Hibbert came in holding a massive injection.

"I forgot to tell you," he laughed. "I've got to give you fifteen injections every hour!"

He brought the injection closer to Lisa as she screamed. The test was over as the bell rang. All the children handed in their tests. Mrs Hoover wrote the score on each of them and handed them in.

"Time to make my sister proud!" Bart thought as he looked at the paper.

He screamed loudly as birds and the crow flew away in the distance.

"A -F-F-?" Bart asked. "Mrs Hoover, please, that's not even a possible grade-"

"I'm shocked too, Lisa!" Mrs Hoover said. "I'm really surprised that you didn't even try!"

Bart gulped as he walked home.

"What am I going to do?" asked Bart. "Lisa's gonna kill me, or if she doesn't, Homer will!"

He walked through the door, as Lisa was standing there with Dr Hibbert.

"Lisa?" Bart asked, messing his hair up and taking off her dress. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, those injections that you gave me really helped the recovery speed up!" Lisa said.

"What injections?" Bart asked.

"So, how did you do on the test?" Lisa asked.

"Perfect!" Bart lied. "But I gotta go!"

He handed Lisa the paper and then legged it. Lisa looked at the paper and screamed.

"BART!" Lisa shouted.

She chased after him as he rode away on his skateboard laughing.

 **The end.**


End file.
